Space Jam: Looney Toons Turn Savage
by tjwall1
Summary: summary


Space Jam: Looney Toons Turn Savage

It's half time of the game between the looney toons and the Monstars. The looney toons are down 5 points after a late first half charge. Jordan and all the looney toons know what is on the line in the game

"Everybody is playing well but needs to step up their game a little bit in order to beat these guys." Said Jordan anxiously as he knows what's in store for him if they lose the game.

"C'mon guys we can pull this out." Said bugs in hope to lighten the spirits of a beat looney tunes team.

RIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

The sound of the second half buzzer goes off and everyone knows it's time to get back out there and play.

Jordan leads the way out to the court with the looney tunes close behind.

"Everybody ready?" Exclaims Jordan to get them pumped up

"Michael I'm scared." Whines Tweety Bird

The player's line up against the huge Monstars clearly outsized.

"You guys ready to get crushed." Yells one of the Monstars

Second half begins with looney toons ball Jordan takes it up the court only to be denied by a monster. The Monstars take it to the other end of the court and dunk it on bug's bunny making it a seven point game.

Bugs slow to get up hobbles to the bench.

At the end of quarter number three it is 72-65 Monstars. Needing a big fourth quarter from the looney tunes in order to pull off the victory.

Jordan starts off the fourth quarter with high hopes knowing that if he does not win this game his life is most likely over forever and he will be sent with the Monstars to work as a slave at their amusement park.

Fourth quarter starts off well for the looney tunes with Jordan scoring ten straight points to give them a three point lead.

With the Monstars closing in on the looney tunes with only a few minutes left in the game Jordan decides to call a timeout in order to get his team together and ready for the end of the game.

"I'm really proud of the way everyone is playing lets hold it together till the end of the game and get this win we have a two point lead with only one minute left if we can just play smart and not turn the ball over we are in great shape." Exclaimed Jordan nervously with the consequences of losing the game in the back of his mind.

"We will not let you down Michael." Says Bugs.

The horn blows loudly signaling everyone back onto the court so the game can start back up.

Onto the court Jordan and all of the nervous looking looney tunes go. Shortly followed by all the mean faced Monstars mad that they are down two points. The Monstars dribble the ball down court and set up to make a play.

Jordan runs over to guard the guy with the ball but is screened hard to the ground and out of the play, on the ground Jordan is looking for a foul that is not called as he watches a three by the Monstars sail right into the bottom of the net.

Swish. Monstars make a three with 12 seconds left to take the lead over the looney tunes by one.

Jordan gets up a little shaken up from the hit he just took and calls the team's final timeout in order to get a play together for a chance to win the game.

"Bugs you in-bound the ball to me, Taz you set a pick on whoever is guarding me then I will handle the rest from there." Yelled Jordan pissed that they were know finding themselves down one.

"Michael are you sure this is going to work" asked Tweety scared to lose the game and scared to see what happens to Michael afterwards.

"My plans always work" said Jordan sure that the plan would work.

Horn blows signaling that it was time to begin play again.

Everybody lines up where Michael told them to line up at.

Bugs in bounds the ball to Michael. Michael dribbles a few times waiting on the pick from Taz sure enough with six seconds left on the clock Taz sets a hard pick and frees Jordan up for a shot that he never misses.

Jordan rises in the air and releases the ball perfectly like he always does watching the ball sail to the hoop sure that it was nothing but net.

CLANK!

The ball hits the rim going and out and spinning on the rim a couple times before eventually falling out of the hoop.

RIIIINNNGGG!

The game clock goes off signaling there is no time left in the game and the Monstars have won by one point.

Jordan lays on the floor looking up knowing what the future had in store for him.

The looney toons look on knowing what is coming their way and knowing what is about to happen to their hero Michael Jordan.

Jordan lays on the floor anxiously waiting for Mr. Swackhammer to come summon him and take him to Moron Mountain where Michael knows he will work as the main attraction at the amusement park with hard and endless days.

Mr. Swackhammer: well, well, well Michael Jordan a bet is a bet and you will know have to come with me and become my newest star.

Michael: Yes, I know let me say goodbye to a few people before I go because I may never see them again

Michael starts off by saying goodbye to the looney tunes, even though they lost the big game Jordan is not mad at them because they all gave everything they have into it.

Jordan: I have to go now guys it was a pleasure playing basketball with you I'm sure we will see each other again.

Tweety: Michael are you mad at us?

Jordan: No Tweety I am not mad at any of you guys, we played an amazing game we just lost to a bunch of cheaters whole stole talent from NBA players.

Mr. Swackhammer: TIMES UP.

Jordan is summoned to the spaceship by Mr. Swackhammer it is now time to go back to Moron Mountain and start work at the amusement park.

First day as the main attraction Michael Jordan cannot stand it, very little time to rest he is constantly entertaining something or someone. He asks Mr. Swackhammer if he can have more time to rest otherwise he won't be able to perform like he has been.

Jordan: would it be possible if I got less time entertaining that way I can be fresh for every show.

Mr. Swackhammer: Not a Chance!

Meanwhile back at looney toons they cannot believe what has happened to Michael Jordan and feel awful about it and feel like it is their fault he is now enslaved at Moron Mountain.

Bugs: we got to save Michael.

Twister: How are we going to do that?

Bugs: I will come up with a plan don't worry.

Bugs Bunny stays up all night planning the kidnapping of Michael Jordan. He goes through it over and over again after each plan he doesn't like it and seems like he will never be able to save Michael. Finally after hours and hours of planning it hits him. He comes up with a genius plan that is sure to work.

The next morning he meets up with all of the looney toons to pitch the plan to them and see how they feel about it.

Bugs: I have a plan to break Michael out of jail.

Twister: lets here it bugs.

Bugs goes over the plan to break Michael out of Moron Mountain. All of the looney toons agree to the plan and agree to meet up at seven.

Tweety: Bugs are you sure this is going to work?

Bugs: "No I'm not sure but we have to get Jordan out of there even if we die trying."

Later that night the looney toons meet up at the basketball court where they lost the big game at.

Bugs: "twister did you bring the bolt cutters like I told you too?"

Twister: "Yes sir!"

Bugs: "Tweety do you have the head bag?"

Tweety: "yes bugs I brought it."

The Looney toons set off to their mission to save Jordan the plan is to sneak into Michaels cell when he is sleeping and cutting all the chains he is tied to and kidnap him so even he doesn't know what is going on.

Little do the looney toons know that Mr. Swackhammer and the Monstars have traps set up around their star just in case they looney toons were planning to save Michael.

The looney toons get to Moron Mountain around midnight it is pitch black out the amusement park just closed and Jordan is fast asleep in his cell.

Bugs: okay you guys ready? Twister you are going to sneak into his cell first cut the chains off and I will be right behind you with the head bag we will grab Michael and be out of there in less than a minute.

Twister: sounds like a plan boss.

The looney toons creep across the pitch black amusement park trying not to wake any of the Monstars or , they are about half way to the cell when the amusement park goes from pitch black too as bright as the sun. Then a booming voice comes over the intercom.

: well, well, well look what we have here. The looney toons trying to break out my star attraction.

The looney toons knew they were caught and knew there was no way out of this.

The monstars come down to the looney toons and grab them and throw them in a cell, each of them in their own cell.

Bugs looks out the window into the cell next to his and he sees Michael Jordan laying there beat and tired. Michael looks like he hasn't slept since he's been there. He feels bad that he wasn't able to save him but knows now that Michael isn't alone anymore at Moron Mountain.

: here you go Bugs here is your uniform you start tomorrow as my second biggest attraction.

At the moment bugs realized Michael Jordan and the looney toons were stuck forever on Moron Mountain with the Monstars and .


End file.
